Axewing
by dbear851
Summary: Leena isn't an ordinary Viking. She's never like killing dragons, so she skipped out on dragon training. She heard been hearing people talk about how Hiccup trained a dragon, so she went out to find her own,-and came across a Timberjack. The "training" doesn't go well, but Hiccup is there to save her. Leena soon realizes that she's falling for Hiccup, but Astrid is an obstacle.
1. Timber

It was a noisy afternoon in Berk. I was sitting on my porch trying to read, but every viking in town was talking about Hiccup. I knew who he was, I had seen him before, I just never talked to him. I kept hearing about how he flew on his Night Fury and killed a giant dragon. I couldn't believe it! Flying a dragon? Training a Night Fury? Wow!

I shut my book. It was too loud and I couldn't concetrate. I took my red hair out of the braid I had it in. Then, a I heard someone yell "It's Hiccup!" and I looked over to the Chief's house. There he was, with his dragon. He was limping, I didn't know why. So I got up and headed that way to get a better look.

When I got up the hill I saw that he had a prostetic leg. I hid behind a house and peered from the side to see what was going on. A blond girl punched him.

"That's for scaring me!" Then she kissed him. I felt kind of jealous, but shook it off.

"That's for everything else." she said after. The blacksmith handed him some fabric, and then Hiccup saw me. His green eyes stared at me and for some reason I couldn't move. He smiled and I finally snapped out of it and ran back to my house.

I really wanted to ride a dragon, just like him, so I got my sketchbook and ran to Raven Point. What kind of dragon I was looking for? I don't know, but I just wanted to see one and train it. Then, I saw a female Timberjack. I walked towards it and it turned and looked at me.

"Hi." I said. The giant dragon let out a roar and ran at me, slicing the trees. I dodged the falling trunks and ran away. The dragon followed and I could feel the wind from its wings. I was running out of breath. _I'm gonna die_. I thought. I didn't even bring a weapon. Then, I tripped on a rock and faceplanted into the dirt. I quickly turned on my back to see the Timberjack hovering over me. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed to Oden. Suddenly, it was quiet. I opened my eyes and sat up. Hiccup was waving his arms gently, calming the dragon down.

Finally, Hiccup's hand was on the Timberjack's snout, and the dragon sheathed it's sharp wings. Hiccup turned towards me.

"Hello," he said in his quirky voice.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Here, come on, get up." He held his hand out and I took it, he pulled me up.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"It seems hard but it really isn't. Timberjack's can be very mean, but Night Fury's are worse. Anyways, you just have to show them that you're not an ememy. Here," Hiccup grabbed my hand and placed it on the Timberjack's snout.

"Wow! It's so, scaly!" I said.

"Yeah, hey, what's your name?" Hiccup asked me.

"Oh, I'm Leena." I replied.

"Pretty name. Heh, I'm Hiccup." He smiled. He was so cute. "Why haven't I seen you around much?"

"Oh, I didn't want to do dragon training. Killing just isn't my thing,and I spend most of my time sketching or reading." I replied.

"Oh well I love inventing and sketching, reading too. So, this, Leena, is your new dragon!"

"Wow, it's so big!"

"You wanna ride it?"

"Wait, now?" I said shockingly.

"Yeah! That's a good step!" Hiccup said enthusiasticly. He grabbed me and helped me up on it's back.

"Toothless!" he called. The black Night Fury ran out from the trees to Hiccup. I was in awe, I had never seen a Night Fury til' then. He tripped and the dragon caught him.

"Still not great on my new leg, thanks, bud." He said, then got onto the Night Fury's back.

"He's so cool!" I said.

"Well Timberjack's are also cool, so lets help you ride it! Now, here," he tossed me a rope., "Wrap that around it's neck so you can hang on, I'll make you a saddle later." I did as he told me.

"Now, just tell it gently, to fly!"

"Fly," I said an the Red Timberjack's huge wings expanded and gave a huge flap and I was in the air.

"Woah!" I yelled.

"Okay now follow me," Hiccup and Toothless flew ahead of me and my dragon and I followed. I had to try and keep it steady. I was fast, but not as fast as Hiccup, whom slowed down.

"You're doing it!" he shouted. His hair looked cute pushed back from the wind.

"I am, aren't I!" I said back. He smiled warmly.

"Come on lets fly!" we flew beside each other, high in the clouds, and low by the water, all afternoon. I had so much fun, but then the blond girl that I saw kissing him flew over on a Nadder.

"Hey, Hiccup! I've been looking for you! What's up with ditching me after I leave to go to the wash hole?" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry Astrid, Leena here needed help, this Timberjack was after her and I saw her from dragon view so I went to help her!" Hiccup explained,

"Oh, Leena? That's your name? I noticed you earlier, peeking in on our kiss." Astrid smirked.

"You saw me?" I asked.

"Well Hiccup did, and I looked to see what he was looking at. Nice to meet you _Leena_. Well Hiccup, am I still having dinner with you?" Astrid snarked.

"Yeah, sorry Leena, I have to go. See you later." Hiccup said, almost gloomily.

"Bye," I called after him.

"Oh, why don't you think about naming that dragon of yours?" he called back. Then, he was gone. I thought about it and it finally came to me. Axewing.


	2. The Race

The next day my mother sent me out to the butcher's. On my way there all I could think about was Axewing. I couldn't wait to ride her again! I finally got to the store and asked for 15 chicken legs and 20 perch. It costed me the exact amount my mother gave me, and I headed home. After I gave my mom the meat I ran back outside and headed towards the forest, where Axewing was waiting for me.

Axewing seemed very happy to see me. I got on her scaley back and her huge, sharp wigs took off into flight. It was a bit uncomfortable riding her. _I wish I had a saddle_. I thought. I was flying around the ocean when I saw Hiccup. I smiled and flew over to him.

"Hi Hiccup!" I called.

"Oh, hi Leena! How are you making out with your dragon? Has she got a name yet?" he asked me, he had a basket of fish on his back.

"It's going great, her name is Axewing."

"Oh wow, great name for a Timberjack." he said with a wink.

"Hey, Toothless!" I called to the Night Fury. He made a purring noise and stuck his tongue out. I laughed.

"He sure is silly, aren't you bu-" Hiccup started.

"HEY!" I heard an angry voice call. Hiccup flinched. It was Astrid.

"Hiccup, I thought you were going to meet me at Dragon Island after we split up to do our fishing runs?" Astrid was scowling.

"Sorry Astrid, I just finished and then I saw Leena here and we got talking."

"Leena?" she looked at me as if she just noticed I was there, "How come everytime you're late for something, or have disappeared, this, _Leena_ is involved?"

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Hey, it's fine Leena. Astrid, calm down." Hiccup said.

"Sorry, I was over reacting." she said, "I'm sorry. Leena, right? Nice name, and what's your dragon's name?"

"Axewing,"

"Wow, I like that! This is Stormfly, the best Nadder on Berk!" her dragon nodded it's head as she patted it.

"Your dragon is HUGE compared to ours, well, at least it's wings are." Hiccup stated. Fishlegs (whom I've known since my father knows his father) arrived and waved to me.

"Hey Fishlegs. Yeah, but I bet your Night Fury is way faster than mine and Astrid's dragons." I replied.

"Hey, Stormfly has gotten pretty fast. Chicken is the trick. You feed them chicken and they get a huge burst of energy." Astrid said.

"Oooh, can I see?" I asked.

"You mean a race?" Hiccup questioned.

"I'm down for that!" Astrid cheered.

"Well, let's see then!" I said. We flew over to a rock and perched our dragons on it. Fishlegs flew to the finish line. I climbed off of Axewing, and, like a bat, she encased herself in her huge wings to sleep. I sat of the rock to watch with their fish. Hiccup and Astrid lined up at the edge, both ready for lift off.

"The finish line is in between those trees on the far rock over there Fishlegs is there, he'll tell us who wins. Okay, Leena, tell us when to go." Astrid said. I nodded.

"Okay, on your dragons, get ready, FLY!" the two of them took off, Toothless slightly faster. They were speeding almost neck in neck, dodging the rocks. Hiccup suddenly flew upward, confusing Astrid. She followed and he wasn't there. Then she saw him come out from behing a rock, infront of her.

"Oh, you sneaky little viking," I muttered to myself as I watched. Astrid sped up and caught up to the boy and his Night Fury. Hiccup noticed and smirked. A bunch of tall rocks with small gaps were infront of them now. Astrid and Stormfly started going through, but they had to slow down in order not to hit them. Hiccup and Toothless on the other hand, never lost speed, infact, maybe even sped up a little as they swiftly, flew through the gaps in the rocks. Hiccup's prostectic leg was changing the wing settings quickly and accurately. _Wow. _I thought.

Hiccup flew through the finish line. Astrid got there two minutes after. I woke up Axewing and flew over to them.

"Wow! Hiccup, that was amazing!" I called.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs agreed.

"Well, I guess Night Fury's are better flyers than Nadders." Astrid admitted.

"That gives me an idea," I said, "You guys should race again, but on each others dragons. Then we'll see if it's true that Night Fury's are better flyers or, if Hiccup is just a better rider than you."

"Okay," Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time. Fishlegs stayed at the finish line and Hiccup, Astrid and I flew back to the start. They swiched dragons.

"You know how to change the wing settings?" Hiccup asked assuringly.

"Yes, Hiccup." Astrid answered, "Okay Leena."

"On your dragons, get ready, FLY!" They took off again, Night Fury still slightly ahead. _Night Fury's must be better. _I thought. Then they got to the rocks with the small gaps. Hiccup was maintaining the speed he had before, unlike Astrid when she slowed down on her Nadder. Astrid was going pretty fast on Toothless, but then she switched the wing to the wrong setting and hit a rock, they started to fall, but she switched it to the right one. She was completely stopped and was behind Hiccup. She gained speed again but Hiccup was already at the finish line by the time she got there. I flew over.

"So, Leena, what do you think?" Astrid asked me.

"Well, it's true that Night Fury's are faster, because they are built for speed. They are from the Strike class, so it make sense. Nadders are built more for defence."

"Who's the better flyer?" Astrid questioned.

"Weeeeell...hate to brake it to you, but Hiccup is. He has more control." I stated.

"But this race wan't completely fair." Hiccup said, "We were both using different dragons, and Toothless has a complicated add on, because you have to control the wing, unlike other dragons."

"Yeah, and of course Hiccup would be better at controlling Toothless' wing because it's his invention!" Astrid stated.

"Okay so maybe you two can race with two dragons that are the same?" I said.

"Gronckles!" Fishlegs shouted, "There's two Gronckles that are always hanging out in the forest, we can quickly tame them, and then you two can race them!"

We went to the forest and found the two Gronckles. Hiccup and Astrid each took one and showed them that they could be trusted. Once the dragons were tamed, we went back to our racing places.

"On your Gronckles, get ready, FLY!" they both took off slowly, since Gronckles are heavy and have very small wings. they were both neck in neck. When they reached the rocks with the small gaps, it was hard for them to get through. But Hiccup was going through faster, controlling his Gronckle. Astrid's Grockle kept hitting rocks. Hiccup hit the finish line 30 seconds befor Astrid. Axewing looked at me.

"Wow, lets go." I got on her and we flew over.

"That was hard," Astrid said.

"It's officical, Hiccup must be a better rider. As I said before, more control." I said smiling.

"Eh, it's understandable. He's been flying longer than all of us have, and he's a natural." Astrid said as she caressed his hair. He blushed. Fishlegs and I were standing there awkwardly.

"Well, that was fun, how about we all go fly freestyle?" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Okay," Astrid and Hiccup said. We all got on our dragons and flew around until sunset. It was a very fun day with my new friends.


End file.
